The Party
by ShaneT
Summary: Kevin throws a New Years party, but things are a bit tense between him and Ben. What will happen when Ben shows up? Also Gwen has a bit too much to drink. BeVin   cute!


**Back with a BRAND NEW STORY! Yayyyy! Just in time for school to start! hahaha... yeah... I hope everyone had a great summer, mine was way busier than i thought it would be. Working 2 jobs, and trying not to neglect your friends = no time for yourself. But i still had fun :) **

**I've been working on this story for... maybe 3-4 months, just adding a couple paragraphs here and there. But finally tonight i sat down, and finished this sucker off! The ending didnt turn out great, but i suck at ending my stories, so its not the end of the world. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or anything! **

**The Party**

* * *

><p>The 15-year old hero had fearlessly battled intergalactic monsters and aliens, but one of the things that still scared him most, house parties.<p>

Parties made Ben nervous and anxious, he was never any fun at them. So when Kevin announced that he was throwing a new years bash for all the kids in town, Ben knew he had to come up with a good excuse to miss it. Like he had for all of Kevin's previous bashes.

It was a chilly new years eve, with a strong gust of wind blowing through the streets of Bellwood. Kevin's party started at 9 and was already booming with loud music and teenagers.

Ben lay on his bed with his arms crossed and a frown on his face while watching Tv. He was pissed because Gwen had ditched him for Kevin's party.

"Your picking him over me?" Ben asked his cousin over the phone a week ago.

"Well…." She hesitated. "Hes got booze, and I don't want to spend another boring new years with our parents, you know how it is every year?"

Ben rolled his eyes after hearing Gwen's explanation. "You just want to get drunk and make out with some random guy, don't you?"

Ben's accusations hurt Gwen's feelings, "Well excuse me. I just want to have a little fun for once, whats so wrong with that?" she shouted into the receiver and hung up. A little over dramatic, but Gwen felt she deserved to go out and get a little loose for once.

The burnet got sick of replaying the argument over in his head and decided to go downstairs and get a snack. When he was finished in the kitchen, Ben walked past the living room where his parents, aunt and uncle were all sitting.

Each adult had a glass of wine in their hand and were all chatting and sharing stories. Ben thought they looked like they were having fun so decided to go over and join them.

"Hey everyone, hows it going?" Ben asked in a big booming voice, as he slid onto the couch between his mom and aunt.

Everyone's attention went to the youngest member in room. But Sandra was the first one to speak, "Ben, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going out with Gwen."

Frank joined in, "Yeah, we dropped Gwen off at Kevin's house hours ago."

Carl glanced at his watch, "Its almost 11:30 Ben, don't you want to spend new years with your friends?"

Ben got up quickly and began walking to the stairs. "Ben!" Sandra called to him. The teenager stopped short, "Why don't you want to go to the party?"

Ben rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip, "I just… don't… ugh. Fine I'll go!" Ben didn't feel like explaining to his parents why he had no interest in partying like a normal teenager and succumbed to peer pressure.

He ran upstairs to grab his jacket and stormed out. "Have a great night sweetie!" Sandra called after him.

The adults went back to their conversations, ignoring Ben and continuing to have a good evening.

Ben decided to walk over, the fresh air might clear his head and calm his nerves about going to the party.

"_I don't understand why every kid my age wants to do nothing but 'hook up' and get drunk off their asses…? What wrong with having actual fun, like bowling, going for smoothies and just talking…. Oh god…. I am such a loser… No wonder I'm such a prude about having fun… I don't even know how to have a good time… Well tonight.. Tonight I'm going to let loose a little, not be so uptight. I deserve to have a good time, don't I? I mean, I saved the whole freaking world." _

Ben's inner monologue was cut off by the sound of 2 boys shouting "chug, chug, chug, chug." He had arrived.

The house was literally exploding with teenagers, they were running around outside and inside. They were in the garage, and in the backyard. No matter where you went, they were there.

So Ben took a deep breath and walked across the road to the front of the house. The door was wide open, so no reason to knock on it. Ben stood in the front hall and scanned the area for either Kevin or Gwen.

He decided to check the kitchen first, and as luck would have it, he found his favourite cousin, lying on the floor.

"Holy shit! Gwen are you okay?" He ran over to her and helped her stand up.

"Ohmy god! Ben! Hey! You came! WOOOOOOO!" She shouted in his ear. "I'm having a great time, I met some of Kevin's old friends." Her head flopped onto Ben's shoulder and she whispered into his ear, "And I kissed them, sssshhhhhhh!"

Ben was thinking about retreating back home, but knew that he came with a purpose, and that was to have fun, or at least try to. Ben awkwardly laughed, "that's awesome Gwen." He told her "We'll, I'm going to sit you down on the couch and then I'm gonna grab a drink and find Kevin."

So Ben hoisted the redhead up and carried her to the living room couch. "I'll be back in a bit!" Ben told his cousin. He was nervous, Ben didn't want to leave Gwen alone. This was her first time being drunk, and she was pretty vulnerable and horny. That did not make for a good combination.

So the burnet teen ventured off to find the host of the party, but not before grabbing a can of beer and chugging it half down.

Ben guessed that if Kevin wasn't in the garage, the kitchen, or the living room, he must be in his bedroom. So Ben squeezed through at least 50 of his classmates to get to the door to Kevin's room.

Ben had only been in there one time before. It was 3 weeks before the party, and Kevin had invited Ben over to help him clean the house. But Kevin had another intention for inviting the young burnet over. He wanted to seduce the boy.

Ben was oblivious to Kevin's flirtations, as he is with many things, so the older teen knew he needed to make a move.

When Ben arrived at Kevin's place, he was wearing a bandana on his head, an apron and rubber gloves. "I'm ready to start cleaning!"

Ben followed Kevin into his room where the older boy sat on the bed. "Common, sit down and relax for a second, we can start cleaning in a bit."

Ben stared at Kevin with a blank gaze and blinked a couple of times, then smiled. "Alright!" He pulled off the gloves and carelessly threw them behind his shoulder and jumped onto the bed beside Kevin.

The two boys sat on the bed beside each other, staring at each other but neither said a word.

Ben was about to speak, but was interrupted by Kevin grabbing his face and pulling it close to his own. The older teen pressed his lips on the younger's, making for a sensual first kiss.

Ben's eyes popped out in surprise from the ambush kiss, but he didn't push away. In fact, he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much, he almost didn't feel Kevin's hand making its way up the apron and undoing the button on Ben's jeans and pulling down the zipper.

Ben pulled his lips away from the older boy. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I thought we were gonna…you know…" Kevin paused, waiting for Ben to understand what Kevin was trying to get at.

"Go all the way?" Ben finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah! Didn't you want to?" Kevin asked as he put his hand on Ben's warm cheek.

"I don't know… I… I cant do this right now." Ben got up and walked to the door but stopped. "I'm sorry Kevin, I…" Ben looked at back to Kevin and then to the floor.

The older teen stood up and walked over to the younger but he was too late. Ben moved quickly and ran out of the house leaving Kevin standing in his room alone.

Ben remembered ever moment of that incident. Ever since then, him and Kevin acted very distant to each other. It was an awkward thing for them to discuss, especially when Gwen was with them all the time.

But Ben knew that coming to Kevin's party would allow him to talk and set things right with the older teen. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, pushing the door forward to enter and see a sight, which Ben wished from the second he walked in, didn't see.

Kevin was laying on the bed, with his shirt off, his pants around his ankles and his dick in the mouth of some random topless 12th grade girl from Ben's school.

At first Kevin didn't notice Ben standing at the door, with his jaw wide open and a look of shock on his face. But Kevin continued to thrust his rod into the girl's mouth until he started quivering and grunted until he was finished his deed.

The raven opened his eyes and finally noticed Benjamin standing there, appalled at what he was witnessing. "Uhhh… Umm… I…" Ben tried to speak, but he couldn't form words.

The girl got up off the bed and picked up her shirt to cover her exposed chest. She gave Ben a passing glace as she walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving the two boys alone.

Kevin scrambled to pull his pants up to cover up his exposed body. "I'm really sorry you had to see that Ben." He told the motionless boy standing at the shut door. Kevin got up from the bed and walked over to Ben and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

His touch made Ben cringe. "I don't know what I was thinking, it was a huge mistake." Kevin told the younger boy. He really felt awful for Ben having to walk in at the worst moment possible.

Ben finally broke his silence, "It sure looked like you knew what you were doing." he spoke back in a frigid tone. He had no interest in speaking to Kevin now, the mood in the air had changed.

Kevin picked up his carelessly thrown shirt from the floor. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't barge into people's rooms without knocking!" he raised his voice at Ben. "Fine, then I'll just leave!" he shouted back.

The brunet whipped the door open and pushed through the crowd to get to Gwen. Pushing through the crowd, thinking about what happened moments before, Ben started to tear. He couldn't control his emotions, he felt cheated on, used.

Kevin stood at his doorframe and watched the younger slip through the crowd of people. He knew he had to go after Ben, so Kevin began pushing through the sea of people.

Ben had made his way to the living room where he'd left Gwen. But she wasn't on the couch anymore. She was on a boy, on the floor. Ben looked down and saw his cousin making out with one of the football players from his school. A drop of jealousy flew through Ben's mind.

"_Why does she get to make out with Phillip Adams, the hottest guy in school, and I'm stuck being chased by the most awful boy in town…"_ Ben decided it would be a total cock-block to stop them, so he went into the kitchen to take his mind off his situation.

Ben found a half empty bottle of vodka on the table with plastic cups stacked beside it. This was a sign. The 16 year old took an empty cup and poured a big shot of vodka into it. Ben took a whiff, it was so fowl. _"How can anyone drink this?" _he thought to himself. _"Whatever, bottoms up!"_ he took a big gulp and it all went down. "OH GOD!" Ben screamed. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

"It gets easier the more you drink." A voice said from behind him. Ben spun around and saw Kevin standing there. "You might wanna drink this" he said as he handed Ben a cup of orange juice. The brunet took the cup and quickly drank it all, freshening the taste in his mouth. "Thanks…" Ben still didn't know how he felt about Kevin at that moment.

"Listen, can we talk?" Kevin asked while Ben wiped the remnants of juice from his mouth. "I feel really shitty about what happened, can you just give me 10 minutes to explain?" Kevin looked deeply into the brunet's toxic green eyes. He knew that if he could pull off the puppy eyes, Ben would give him the time. "Fine…" Ben slouched his shoulders and started walking to the screen door to the backyard. _"Mission Accomplished!"_ Kevin thought in his head. _"Now at least I'll be able to reason with Ben."_

They walked into the backyard, which was surprisingly empty, and sat down on lawn chairs. "You have 10 minutes, go." Ben looked down at the omnitrix, as if it was a watch and he was timing Kevin.

Kevin gave a nervous chuckle, "Alright… Well… I guess I should explain from the beginning… with the kiss." Kevin took a deep breath.

"I know that it was really forward of me, but that's how I am. When I want something, I just go for it. And I've wanted you for a long time."

"That doesn't explain why you tried to get my pants off!" Ben stood up, obviously still upset. "Well I got a bit carried away, and I'm sorry about that. I just… I wasn't thinking properly."

"No you weren't." Ben told him a stern voice.

"I should have just told you how I felt. Like how in love with you I am."

"That's right." Ben responded, not fully realizing what Kevin had said.

Kevin noticed that Ben wasn't soaking in what he'd told him, so he thought this was better than any opportunity to tell him everything.

"And how much I care about you, and when I look at you I cant help but smile. Because your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And if you gave me the chance, I'd want to be with you."

"Exactly! See, if you just-" Ben paused. "Wait, what?" What Kevin has said finally caught up and hit him. But before Ben could comprehend anything else, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his.

Ben's eyelids shut and he could feel the older boy's hands wrap around his waist. In an instant, all the anger and frustration he felt towards Kevin melted away. He felt safe in his arms.

Their lips parted and their eyes met. "So what now?" Ben asked, his glowing emerald eyes staring right into Kevin's deep browns.

"You know how I feel, but how do you feel?" Kevin asked. There was a pause from Ben. "I think we could try this out" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck.

Then they heard from inside, "30!, 29!, 28!, 27!" The two boys turned to the house where they heard the count-down. "Shit!" Kevin exclaimed, "I totally forgot that it was new years!" He grabbed Ben's hand and ran inside the house, pulling the younger boy with him.

They ran into the living room to see a big group of people standing in front of the TV, watching the crystal ball countdown from NY. "10, 9, 8," everyone counted. Ben squeezed Kevin's hand tighter, the excitement was making his heart race. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and threw their arms up. People hugged the person beside them. Couples kissed, Ben looked over to Gwen, who was sitting on the recliner with Phillip Adams, making out.

But then Ben felt a Kevin plant a big kiss on his lips, in front of everyone. Drunk or sober, everyone saw it, and there was silence.

Kevin put his arm around Ben and smiled at the crowd of staring teenagers. "It official, we're together!" he shouted to the wide-eyed spectators.

Gwen took her tongue out Phillip for a moment to shout "Woooo! That's my cousin!" only to continue sucking face. Everyone didn't seem bothered, just surprised by their announcement. So they went back to their conversations, and the party resumed.

"That wasn't as bad as I predicted" Kevin admitted to Ben, adding in a little chuckle. "So when were you planning on telling me that we're together?" the burnet asked.

"Oh common Benji, don't play those games…" Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, their noses touching. They both smiled.

They were ready to start their new year _together_.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

**Wooooo! So what did you think? Leave comments and reviews to tell me what you thought~ i love to hear your feedback and opinions! **

**Im still working on a couple standalone stories, and a new chapter for Bevin oneshots. If i get a good couple of hours this week, i'll try and have them finished and up by friday. **

**Hope everyone had a super-amazing summer, and a great school year! :D**


End file.
